What is left Unsaid
by TaylaxxStarr
Summary: Tayla Prince is having fun on spring break but it becomes perfect when she befriends her idol, Dahvie Vanity. The two get closer and closer. Soon Tayla finds herself in love with him but will they b kept apart by what is left unsaid? Dahvie/Tayla
1. Blood on the Dance floor

**A/N- Hello Kiddies, I'm back with a new story for you to munch on! Please enjoy! This features my idol, Dahvie Vanity! Tell me if it's a keeper, because I think it could be a fun one. But it's your opinion that matters so please, read and review! BTW: This is still Volturichic, just changed the name. **

**Disclaimer- ALL CREDIT GOES TO DAHVIE AND JAYY. Just so we're clear.**

**(TPOV) Tayla's Point of View**

"Tayla, are you almost ready to leave? Thomas and I are leaving at 10am and it's nearly 9am. It's a 3 hour drive." Mrs. Jones's voice rang through the house in my pursuit. I straightened the last wisp of hair and walked out into the hall and looked over the wood railing.

"I almost ready, Just give me a second." I said and she nodded and walked into the living room. I walked back into my room and admired my outfit in the ceiling to floor mirror. I was rocking my lime-green zebra-striped skinnies, Blood on the Dance Floor tee-shirt, and rainbow DCs. My hair was freshly dyed and cut. Arianna was going to freak when she saw my hair. It was dark brown with caramel highlights and neon streaks of rainbow. My house key sparkled in the light. It always had a way of dimming the brightest times. I grabbed my bag and walked down the steps. Mrs. Jones met me at the foot of the stairs.

"Happy Birthday, Tayla. I hope you and Arianna have fun over spring break. Thomas and I will be at the beach house for the week so call us if needed. Take care of your new Nissan. Is your phone charged? Do you have the charger? Do have your clothes?" Mrs. Jones asked in a wild rush.

"I have my charger, I have the tickets, and I have the number for the beach house. I have all my bags already in the car. I will definitely take care of my 370z. Thanks for the concert tickets." I replied in a rush. She nodded with a satisfied look. She kissed my forehead and I walked out the door with a monster in hand and purse in the other. I slid into my new Nissan 370z. As I slid the key into the ignition, scream for my ice-cream poured from the speakers. My phone vibrated and I looked at a text from Arianna. '_You on the way yet?'_

I texted back, and told her to be ready in 10 minutes. I drove to her house and soothed myself thinking of the coming week. I was going to pick up Arianna and we were going to Orlando for our spring break. My foster parents are letting us go to Orlando, Florida for the entire spring break by ourselves as my birthday present. We are going to head to Orlando and heading to the hotel first to check in. The BOTDF concert was later tonight. I pulled in front of Arianna's house and honked the horn. Arianna came rushing out of the house with her father trailing her with a suitcase.

"Tayla, I'm so excited! This is going to be awesome!" Arianna ran up to the car window screaming. Mr. Carson slipped the suitcase into the convertible next to mine.

"I know, Arianna. Thanks for letting Arianna come with me, Mr. Carson." I smiled and her dad smiled back. He kissed Arianna's cheek.

"You're welcome, ladies but Just promise to be extra careful; Text us and call at least once a day or more. Drive safe and Happy Birthday, Tayla." He said and handed me a silver box. I opened it and saw a lime-green camera. "It's to record your trip. I hope you have a lot of fun. Keep Arianna straight for me." He smiled and I hugged Mr. Carson.

"Thanks, we definitely will! Well, we got to head out. We don't want to hit traffic." I said and Arianna said bye to her dad and hopped into the car. I slipped in and waved bye. When we pulled away, Arianna blasted up Sexting.

"This is going to be so amazing! Happy birthday Tayla!" she smiled and pulled out the camera and switched it to video and recorded us. We were singing along to sexting, and letting the wind blow through our hair as we rode through Florida with the top down. After hours of driving, talking, and laughing, we arrived in Orlando and looked for a hotel. We went to the Spring Hill suites and signed in. All I had to say was Tayla Jones and they took us to the luxury suite. Every hotel in Florida knew the Jones' family and their long-term foster child, Tayla Prince. The Jones' were filthy rich but I hardly cared.

"Ugh. Your car is awesome. When is the concert?" she asked as she collapsed onto the king-sized bed.

"10, I think. It's at the Green Light Club right?" I asked and she nodded. I checked my phone to see the time and it was 6pm.

We need to fix our hair and get to the club. She nodded and got up and we raced to the master bathroom. Her hair was gorgeous. It was a dulled purple and had black on the tips.

"Do I look rave ready?" she asked as she twirled on the heel of her striped converse. I laughed and nodded. She was wearing her BOTDF shirt and blue skinny jeans. She smiled in the way that reminds me why she is my best friend. We did our makeup, grabbed our stuff, and left for the club.

When we pulled into the club parking lot, we found a parking space near the back entrance. I got out of the car. Arianna told me to go to the front and wait for her while she touched up her eyeliner. I nodded and headed to the front. I stopped for a second to check my hair in my compact, and I felt something knock me to the ground.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" I felt a little steamed but it all vanished as I heard the voice of the guy who knocked me down. I looked up and saw the unmistakable face of the one and only, Dahvie vanity looking down at me with his hand out.

**Okay so, this is a new story with new people. I have more in store, but please review! Love you to infinity! -TaylaxxStarr**


	2. Bewitched

**A/N- Hey kiddies. I'm back with more for you to munch on. Well Read and review. -TaylaBearr. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood on the dance floor or any people affiliated with them. 3**

I grasped his hand and looked at his face.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked again. I gained my composure and nodded weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Aren't you Dahvie?" I asked and he looked at me smiling. He pulled me up and I smiled but flinched when I felt the pain in my ankle. I nearly fell if not for Dahvie wrapping his arm around my waist. "Ouch!" I yelped.

"What happened?" He asked in a panicky voice.

"I think I hurt my ankle." I mumbled and bit my lip. He picked me up into his arms wedding-style.

"I hope you don't mind, baby girl. I'm going to take you to the medic and have him check you out." he said and I nodded softly still taking in the feeling of being in his arms. His hand caressed my back softly. "I'm sorry. Actually maybe the medic should come to the bus, too many people at the med tent." He said and turned. We walked for a few minutes. "So what's your name?" he asked.

"Tayla Prince." I said and he stopped.

"You're legit Tayla Prince?" he asked with a shocked tone. I nodded and dipped my head. I prepared for him to freak. People always went ape when they found out who I was. Everyone knew about the famous Jones family and their foster child, Tayla Prince. Not many people knew why that famous family would take in some loser orphan like me.

"Yeah, That's me." I whispered. He smiled broadly with cutest eyes shining.

"That's Cray, baby" he said and knocked on the bus door with his knee. Sally stiches opened up the door and smirked jokingly.

"What happened _this _time Dahvie?" she asked and he carried me and sat me down on the couch next to Haley Rose. I could hardly breathe. She smiled her sweet smile.

"What's up superstar?" she asked and I giggled. Dahvie sat next to me on the other side.

"I'm doing perfect." I said and she looked to my ankle.

"You sure about that?" She asked. Dahvie piped up and scowled.

"She is not fine. I bumped her to the ground, and she got hurt." he said and Haley and Sally busted out laughing. "I was a little pissed. Madison cheated on me. That dumb bitch was screwing with Kellin Quinn." He growled and I tensed up. I never heard Dahvie Vanity get angry. I instinctively placed my hand on his shoulder. He breathed slower and smiled softly at me.

"What the crap? She is so messed up. That is so dumb." Haley muttered. "I'm sorry Dahvie." Sally nodded in agreement.

"Whoa, should I call my friend? She is probably going crazy looking for me." I said and Sally giggled. Dahvie nodded and I grabbed my IPhone out of my pocket and dialed in her number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Where the hell are you? I'm in the stupid club! I asked you to wait in the parking lot-" she rambled but I stopped her.

"Ari, Hush! Look, this is going to sound a little crazy but I bumped into someone on my way to the door. I got hurt so I'm waiting for the medic." I said and took a breath but she jumped right in.

"Tayla, oh my god, are you okay? Where is the med tent? I'm on my way." she yelled and I could hear the crowd behind her. Dahvie overheard her yelling and grabbed the phone out of my hand.

"Hey Ari, is it? Tayla is in the Blood on the Dance Floor tour bus. This is Dahvie. Go find the med tent in the back left corner of the club and find Max and tell him Dahvie and Jayy need his help in the bus. Bring them back to the north VIP parking lot. Our bus is blue and red and says BOTDF in green letters, Can't miss it. Thanks Doll." He said clearly and kissed into the phone and hung up. He flashed an adorable smile, and he sat next to me.

"So you're here for the show?" he asked and I nodded. "All by yourself, just that other girl with you? This town is too big for a pretty girl like you to be derping around through." He said and Sally and Haley laughed. Then Jayy Monroe and Rusty Lixx walked onto the bus laughing.

"Hey bros." Dahvie said as they walked in. They smiled but looked to me and Rusty winked.

"Hey Lord D. Who's the babe?" he asked and Dahvie shook his head.

"Not for you, dude." Dahvie said and Jayy doubled over laughing.

"What's your name babe?" Rusty said as he walked over to me and rolled his eyes at Dahvie.

"Um, Tayla." I said kind of nervous. He smiled and Dahvie grunted.

"Nice. You want to hang after the show? I bet I could show you a good time here." he said and winked again.

"Russ, chill. She just got here." Haley said and smiled at me. I smiled back. Jayy walked over and sat down in front of me.

"She is so cute! She is like a little baby doll. Can we keep her?" he asked and smiled like a little boy. We all laughed.

"I got to set stuff up for the show. Later guys. Later Tayla. See ya." Rusty smirked and walked off the bus.

"What happened to her leg?" Jayy asked and Dahvie told him. Sally went to get herself a cup of coffee.

"Get me some too" Haley said. "You want some sugar?" she asked and I shook my head. Sally passed Haley a cup over me. Haley grasped it but Sally let go to quick and the cup slipped and spilled all down my clothes. I screeched at the immense heat. Dahvie leaped up and Jayy reached for my arm.

"Damn! Are you okay?" Jayy asked and Dahvie looked at my soaked tee-shirt and jeans. I nodded and I was dripping with coffee.

"I'm so sorry!" Haley and Sally yelled at the same time. I shook my head.

"It's fine, really." I said.

"She needs some clothes and a shower." Haley said. Sally nodded. "Bad luck much baby girl?" Haley asked. And I laughed. Dahvie suddenly grabbed my hand.

"You know what? This is my entire fault, why don't you come backstage and watch the show from there?" He said I smiled and nodded. Sally and Haley grabbed my arms and pulled me toward the shower in the back of the bus. They led me to the small bathroom and Hair dyes and makeup cluttered the small counter.

"Here, take a shower there. We will find you some clothes. Use anything in the shower." Haley said and they left. I turned and slipped off my clothes. I smelled like decaf. As I turned on the shower and slipped into the stall, I waited for this dream of being in the botdf tour bus to end. It was too good to be real. The hot water was amazing. I was rinsing shampoo through my hair when I heard someone enter the bathroom.

"Hey, it's me. Just got to fix my hair and stuff." I heard Dahvie voice explain and I went back to showering. Once I ridded myself of coffee, I peeked from behind the curtain. I shut off the water. Dahvie stood in front of the mirror and was cutting part of his hair. He looked over and smirked.

"Hey girl, you all clean?" he said and tossed me a towel. I grabbed it and dried myself off and wrapped the towel around me tightly. After pushing aside the curtain, I stepped out and he smiled and went back to his hair. He moaned lightly. "This isn't fair. I need to focus on scissors and I got a sexy girl standing next to me in a towel." He said jokingly. I blushed.

"They said they brought me clothes?" I asked and he pointed to his bed. On it was a skimpy satin dress. It was black and had blue and green lace. It had a cutout in the back with only two purple bands around it. I loved it. I grabbed it and looked around for a place to change.

"Just change right there. No one is watching. I won't look." He said and stared at the mirror and continued cutting and styling. I dropped the towel and slipped on the small dress. I couldn't get the zipper to zip and Dahvie put down the scissors and walked over to me smiling. His steady hands went to my side and grasped the zipper and slide it up my side. He smirked and tapped my chin. I smiled and felt my cheeks get hot.

"Thanks. That damn zipper" I mumbled. He smiled. "Nice hair. I love the cut" I said and he smiled and touched the tips of my hair.

"You really are so pretty. I like the look." He smiled and I looked into his red eyes. We quit smiling and he leaned in to my lips. Right before he pressed his lips to mine, Sally walked in.

"Whoa... Am I interrupting something here kiddies?" she asked. We shook our heads. And He backed away.

"Ari is here with the medic. How's that ankle?" Sally asked. I looked down and didn't realize I was bleeding. My ankle was swollen and purple.

"Tayla!" Ari said and ran over to me. She hugged me and Dahvie placed an arm behind me. "There you are!" I half hugged her. The medic walked in the sat me on the bed. He looked at my ankle and put some gauze on it. "Nice dress?" she said and widened her eyes.

"It is sprained. Try to stay off it for the night. Or at least take it easy." Max said and walked off. Ari and Sally started talking and offered her some coffee. They walked off. Dahvie smiled at me.

"The show is about to start, Haley is already backstage. You want to go ahead and get inside?" He asked. I realized everyone was already inside. I nodded and tried to stand up. Dahvie pinned my arms. "Where you think you're going? I'm carrying you. You heard the man, no walking." He said and picked me up. We walked inside and the yelling and noise was crazy. I saw the crowd of cheering fans and felt the love and power of the SGTC in the club. Dahvie held me tightly in his arms. I felt special for once but I thought to myself, why would I be special? I'm nothing. As if he heard my internal discussion, he looked down at me and smiled. He carried me to a bench and sat me down. Jayy parted my bangs and smiled.

"You are such a sweetheart. We really have the best fans. Want to hang with us after the show?" Jayy asked and flashed a smile.

"Yeah, that is an awesome idea. We were thinking about heading to Club Catastrophe later. You guys can get in with us. So you want to? Ari can come too." Dahvie said and smiled hopefully.

"Well sure, that sounds Cool! Thanks Lord D Vanity and Jayy Von, Such an honor!" I said, smiled and half bowed. They smiled and some girl came up to Dahvie and whispered something.

"We have to go meet our wonderful fans. See you later tonight. Never mind how that sounds." Dahvie said and he and Jayy walked toward the club entrance. I smiled and a stage manager walked over to me and grabbed my elbow.

"You can't be here. This is VIP area. Hurry up now." He yelled mechanically. I rolled my eyes. I hated to do it but I pulled out my ID. He grabbed it and widened his eyes. He immediately released my elbow. "Oh, Mrs. Jones, I apologize. I didn't know it was you. You're more than welcome here. Please, would you like to be escorted to stage left?" he asked and I nodded.

Ari and Haley walked over to me. Haley was dressed and ready for the stage.

"Haley, you're so pretty! I love your music!" I said and she smiled brightly.

"Thanks Hun. I hope you like the show." She said and I nodded. I went out with Haley to the merch tent. Sally was selling stuff. Haley asked if we wanted to help. We both nodded. Dahvie and Jayy were signing stuff and talking to fans, too much to notice us. I stepped back and Haley looked at me. "Want me to put some makeup on you?" Haley asked, still smiling and I nodded happily. She grabbed a styled bag from under the tent. She put on some basic makeup and some smoky eye shadow. Dahvie looked back at the merch table and saw me in the dress and makeup. I was selling a 15 year old girl a shirt and she told me how much she loved botdf. All I did was smile.

"I want to be a makeup artist but my mom and dad said I'll never make it…" she mumbled and I gritted my teeth.

"Sweetie, you can be anything and do anything you want to do. Your heart is the only one you should listen to. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you can't." I said sternly and hugged her. She smiled so brightly and nodded.

"Dahvie and Jayy really pick amazing merch girls." She said. I shook my head.

"I'm not one of their merch girls actually." I said with a little smile. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, you must be Dahvie's new girlfriend! He has such amazing taste in girls. You're so pretty and nice!" she said and hugged me and walked off with her shirt, leaving the money on the table, before I could correct her. Little did I know, Dahvie witnessed the whole thing?

The signing ended shortly after. Sally, Haley, and Ari walked ahead, leaving me with the boys. I was limping in halfway when Dahvie and Jayy ran up behind me and both picked me up. I screamed in shock and laughed. They rocked me back and forth laughing.

"You coming, children?" Sally asked. Dahvie stopped swinging and looked down at his pants.

"It's her fault, she made me!" Dahvie smiled and Jayy howled with laughter. Sally rolled her eyes playfully.

"Just get in here!" she said. Jayy passed my right half to Dahvie and he carried me. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he lightly bit my arm. I gritted my teeth playfully and bit his tattooed neck lightly. He inhaled breath and smirked.

"That isn't fair…" he whispered and bit my neck back but instead of pulling back, he stopped and tightened his grip on me. I felt his lips trace lightly up my neck and could feel the heat of his breath against my hair. Jayy looked over to Dahvie and nudged his side discreetly. Dahvie lifted his head and exhaled. My heart slowed down and he continued walking.

"I will get you back for that surprise attack" he whispered in my ear and smiled happily. I smiled lightly and leaned against him a little. We went into the club and I saw Haley about to go on stage.

"Good luck Haley!" I yelled over to her and she turned, smiled brightly and saluted me. She walked onto the stage and the crowd cheered. Dahvie walked me over to side stage and Sally sat next to me. Ari was on the other side.

"I am going to get set up. Don't flash without me." Dahvie said and he and Jayy walked off. Ari grabbed my hand and smiled so brightly.

"This is so amazing! We are the luckiest in the world, happy birthday Tayla!" Ari said and hugged me tightly. Sally looked over at me.

"It's your birthday?" Sally asked and I looked down nervously but nodded.

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell Dahvie or Jayy?" She wailed. My cheeks heated up and I just sat there. "I'm going to find them!" she said and walked off after them. I turned to glare at Ari but she ran off somewhere and I was left alone. I looked to the stage and Haley was singing Happily Ever After. After her set, I saw Ari watching from stage right. Brokencyde performed and I loved there music so I was really pumped. The next few bands went by and finally, Blood on the Dance Floor was called to stage. Right as they announced botdf, Sally came back, sat next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. Before I had a chance to ask what was going on, Dahvie's voice was in the mic.

"SGTC, are you rowdy?" He yelled and the crowd roared. I noticed Dahvie was in a pair of tight briefs and it was actually really sexy. "My dick is falling out" he said and pulled up his briefs. The crowd cheered.

"I don't hear too much complaining." Jayy said. They laughed and Dahvie smiled.

"Well let's do this shit! Sing along if you know it!" Dahvie said and Sexting started playing. They bounced around the stage and I could feel the excitement. When the chorus got quiet, Dahvie and Jayy did their kiss which was so adorable. After the song, Dahvie and Jayy paused.

"We would like to say a special happy birthday to our friend, Tayla. Get out here, Tayla!" Jayy said and Dahvie walked to grab my hand. Sally helped me over to him and he pulled me on stage. I was so nervous to see the fans but they all cheered.

"She is turning 17, and this girl is awesome! Show her some Slash Gash Terror love!" he said and the fans cheered. Before I realized what was going on, Dahvie and Jayy shoved me into the audience. They kept me in the air and I rode across the club. Over the screaming fans and the people crowd surfing me, He leaned over when I reached the stage and he helped me back up. Dahvie wrapped his arms around me and Jayy held a mic to his mouth and he picked me up and screamed happy birthday in my ear. When he put me down, Jayy kissed my forehead and I limped off stage. They finished the concert with lots of foam and sparkles. After the show, people flooded out and Ari ran over to me and was screaming.

"That was awesome!" she screamed and I nodded my head and hugged her.

"That was Cray!" I yelled back. Sally hugged me and Ari.

"Have fun ladies?" she asked and we nodded and laughed. Dahvie and Jayy walked up.

"So missy, care to explain why you didn't tell us it's your birthday today?" Jayy asked and Dahvie wrapped his arm around my neck.

"Talk or I shall use lethal force! Resistance is futile" Dahvie yelled.

"I didn't need everyone making a big deal. It's no biggie. I don't like my birthday." I said and Ari nodded.

"It's true. She hates it. That's why this year; the Jones got her this trip instead of a present." Ari said and Dahvie and Jayy giggled. I frowned and Dahvie picked me up and we all went back to the tour bus and I noticed Rusty walking next to Dahvie. When we got back, everyone sat down.

"So are we going to CC or what?" Rusty asked and Dahvie looked at me.

"You want to Tayla?" he asked and I thought. I loved music and I really wanted to hang with them but I didn't want to walk on my ankle.

"I really do but my ankle is sore. But I can just, you know, go back to the hotel. I have had so much fun." I said but he shushed me.

"We can go tomorrow and you can spend the night." Dahvie said and Jayy nodded and Rusty winked at me.

"Yeah, let's go tomorrow. The ladies will have fun." Jayy said and Haley and Sally nodded.

"Well I am going to change really quickly. Tayla, Arianna, you guys want some clothes?" Sally asked and I just shrugged lightly.

"I'm going to re do my hair." Dahvie said and walked towards the bathroom. Sally brought me and Ari clothes. I put on the short blue sleep shorts and a tank top, Ari slipped into grey sweats. I realized my hair was really messy. I walked to the bathroom. I knocked lightly on the door and Dahvie opened it.

"I'm almost do-"He yelled but stopped when he saw me. "Oh, Hey Tayla, what do you need?" he asked sweetly. I looked at him and he smiled. "Need me to fix that do?" he asked and I nodded. He stepped back and pulled me into the bathroom.

He started to brush out my hair and he dropped my hair.

"You know what? I want to dye this shit. I love your hair, can I dye it?" he asked happily and I smiled brightly.

"Hell yes! Go right ahead." I said and he began to dye random sections in different colors. Once he was done, it was red bangs, blue tips and a lavender base. I loved it so much more than anything I ever did to my hair. "Dahvie, it's amazing!" I exclaimed. I turned and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and we just held each other. His face was buried in my neck and he kissed lightly.

"You're just really pretty" he whispered and we heard a knock on the door. I pulled away and we opened the door. Sally was holding a bottle of Vodka. I smiled and Dahvie picked me up.

He carried me into the living room and we all drank Vodka and Daniels until it all blurred. At one point, Dahvie sat me on his lap and licked Vodka of my lips. I remember looking to my right only to see Haley and Ari, who were both wasted, kissing on the floor. Sally and Jayy were joking around and taking shots. One thing I vividly remember is when Rusty tried to kiss me, and Dahvie slapping him really hard. I must've passed out at one point but all I do know is that when I half woke up at like 4:30am, I was on Dahvie's bed and he lay next to me and his arm was around me. I just laid back and quieted my mind. I drifted off thinking of this fantasy that had become reality.


	3. Party On

**A/N- So the last chapter was the end of her first night with Dahvie and the gang. Let me clarify, they didn't have sex. Anyways, read and review. – TaylaBearr**

**Disclaimer- I don't own botdf or any bands or anyone affiliated with them. **

I slowly creased my eyes open and I felt sunshine through the window. For a millisecond, I wondered where I was but realized I was still in the bus. As I leaned upwards, Dahvie, who still was right next to me, opened his eyes. I saw that they were normally smooth brown, and his hair was a tangled mess. He looked around and then looked to me and smiled like a well-rested little boy.

"Hey babe" he said with a smile.

"Well hello Mr. Vanity" I winked and he laughed some more. I sat up and looked around for anyone. I saw Haley passed out on the couch in the corner of the room. Jayy was on the other side of me but he faced the wall. I was right in Dahvie's arm and I figured everyone else was in the main room. "Well some night that was" I said and he fixed the strap of my tank top.

"Sure was little lady, but your knight protected you" he said and grinned. I giggled quietly and looked over at Jayy. He was sound asleep and was simply adorable.

"What time is it?" I asked and he looked over to his bedside clock.

"11:00am" he said and I shook my head.

"Man, I slept kind of late. Could I get some coffee?" I asked and he smiled.

"Why don't we go to Starbucks? I don't want to wake anyone. Besides, I want to learn more about you." He said and got up quietly.

"Sounds good, my ankle feels so much better" I said and he helped me up. We walked to the bathroom and we fixed our hair, brushed our teeth and didn't bother with makeup except I put on some lip-gloss.

"You need some clothes don't you?" he asked and I nodded.

"My stuff is at the hotel." I said.

"We can go get it after we get coffee." He concluded and went over to his stuff. He motioned for me to grab anything. I grabbed a tee-shirt of his, and then grabbed Ari's jeans. I used the DC's I wore yesterday and he put on a tee-shirt and his lime green zebra striped capris.

"Do you have a car?" I asked curiously when I realized we couldn't drive the whole bus.

"Not needed, Orlando has coffee shops all around and we can walk if you're up to it." He said and I nodded.

"I'm up for anything chief." I said and he smiled. We tip toed off the bus and I saw Ari and Sally were asleep on the blue couch and Rusty was asleep on the other one. When we got off the bus, I was electrified by the sunshine and activity of Orlando. People walked across the sidewalks and it was so pretty outside. Dahvie tugged my elbow. Once we were one the sidewalk, we started chatting.

"So where are you from originally?" He asked and I looked at my shoes.

"Sallisbrooke, Florida but I was placed in the Jacksonville Foster agency. The Jones family just took me in." I said and he nodded slowly. "What about you Dahvie?" I asked equally as curious.

"I was born in North Carolina but I moved to Orlando when I was really little. But we all live in Arizona now." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"You are really my idol actually." I said and blushed. He looked at me and smiled.

"Why me?" he wondered.

"Because you were never afraid to be who you are and you so smart, kind and creative. You just have that spark that not everyone has." I explained. He simply smiled. I felt him wrap my hand in his.

"You have that spark, Tayla. I'm sure of it." He said and I smiled. We walked the next 2 blocks to Starbucks holding hands and smiling. Once we got there, we got some coffee and sat down. The sun from the window sparkled off my key around my neck. He must have noticed because he asked about it.

"Why do you have a key on a necklace?" he asked adorably. My smile faded and I tried to think about how to say it.

"It's the key from my old house. It is all I have left of them." I mumbled.

"Left of who?" he asked compassionately. I sipped on my coffee and continued on.

"My family; I wasn't always a foster kid. I actually had a decent life." I said and he looked confused so I continued to explain.

"My dad, mom, and sister all died in a house fire almost 2 years ago. This key is all I have." I mumbled and fought the tears. I wrapped my fingers around the small silver house key.

"Oh Tayla, I'm so sorry. No one should have to feel that pain." He whispered and squeezed my hand. I tried to be strong but sometimes I just lost control and I would breakdown and just cry. I cried for myself, my family, and the loss. He just pulled me over to him and sat me on his lap. I just placed my head on his shoulder and let myself cry. He stroked my hair and let me sob. I stopped and looked into his eyes. They were smooth and full of compassion.

"I can't believe I just broke down like that" I said and he shook his head. I reapplied my lip gloss to end the semi-awkward silence.

"Don't be sorry. I am here if you need a crying shoulder. You are so strong to be here despite facing that pain." He said and I smiled. "Life is a little crazy, pretty baby. But just know I'm here for you. I am always here to cry on." He whispered in my ear. Through my tears I smiled. I could hear his heartbeat and for the first time, the chill that clung to my heart, melted a bit. I leaned up and he kissed my forehead. "You okay baby girl?" he asked and I nodded lightly.

"Thank you Dahvie. You really are amazing." I mumbled and he smiled brightly.

"You're ever welcome, darling! So Tayla, Do you want to hang with us for a bit longer? You are really awesome and I want to get to know you better. Maybe you could stay for Spring Break?" He said and held my hand. I could hardly breathe but I shook my head vigorously.

"That would be amazing! I would love that!" I exclaimed. He smiled and jumped up. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. My airborne DCs flailed for a moment.

"I have taken you prisoner Tayla! Resistance is futile!" he grumbled quietly. He carried me from the shop and left the check on the table. We walked down the street like that and he put me down a block from the bus and grasped my hand. He smiled lightly and looked me in the eye. "Tayla, I was wondering, do you have someone else? Like boyfriend…? Or girlfriend?" he asked nervously. I was taken aback but I recovered and answered.

"Um, no, I'm single. But I'm straight anyways." I said and he smiled the brightest smile. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"That's good. I couldn't imagine meeting you only to know you are off the market, yet I couldn't see an amazing warrior girl like you not having someone." He said. As we got back to the bus, we stopped at the door. He turned to face me and I did the same. His hand came up to rest on my neck. He leaned in slowly and I mimicked his actions. Our breathing was slow; our lips met and I felt electricity bring my cold mind to life. I never felt alive since I smelled the smoke. The burn of that day back in July made me emotionless. But His touch brought me to life. The kiss was thoughtful and gentle. His other hand slowly wrapped around my waist and he gently pulled me closer. My hand went to his shoulder and the other was on the back of his neck. The kiss was not hungry or lustful, it was loving and intimate. I never felt anything of the sort. As we pulled away to breathe, he looked in my eyes and smiled.

"Dahvie…" I mumbled happily.

"Tayla…" he mumbled in the same hushed tone. I couldn't think of anything to say for words weren't needed. We just smiled and looked into each other's eyes.

"I think Ari is probably up and the rest of the gang. Should we get in there?" I asked and he giggled.

"They all were batman drunk, but maybe they are up but beware, Haley and Sally have horny hangovers and Rusty and Jayy are bipolar bitches." He said and winked. I laughed and we eased into the bus.

"Don't worry, Ari is a bloodthirsty hung-over zombie." I said and he smiled.

"What about you, Missy?" he asked and I smirked.

"You tell me? What am I Mr. Vanity?" I asked with an unintentional flirty tone. He smiled and before he could answer, Haley spoke up, who was sitting on the couch.

"She is just adorable and irresistible." She smirked and I smiled and giggled. Dahvie rolled his eyes playfully. "Dahvie, you agree right? I'm guessing you do because her smeared lip gloss gives it away. So when do I get to taste her? I got to taste Ari but I'm curious as to how she tastes…" she mumbled with a wink and I smiled playfully. Dahvie nudged me towards the couch.

"Well I'm going to go wake up Jayy." He said and Haley pulled me towards her. Dahvie left the room and Haley pulled me next to her. I smiled and she got serious and wrapped her hands around me and pulled me close. I leaned closer and our lips met and she kissed me with a mission. I found myself wrapping my arms around her waist and we got into a heavy make out. We both pulled away giggling.

"Good job, diva! I see why Dahvie got to them lips." She smirked and she leaned against the couch and closed her eyes. She fell asleep to my surprise. I silently got up and walked over to the room. I could hear Dahvie's and Jayy's voices inside the room.

"I don't know Jayy. I just really like her. She is so sweet but really sexy. She told me about her and she is real. I don't know how to explain it at all." Dahvie mumbled and he was pacing.

"Bro, she is only 17 as of yesterday. Not exactly legal, not to mention she is the Jones' kid. Not exactly the right girl to bang. I admit, she is a sweetheart and a hottie but is this for real?" Jayy asked and Dahvie stopped cold.

"Jayy, I know her age. I am not going to jail but hell; I swear I would club someone if she was having sex with another guy. I really like her. It's real. I don't want her to leave. I think I could fall for this girl." He said. Jayy smiled and hugged Dahvie.

"We will figure this out dude." Jayy replied and they headed for the main room. I ran for the couch and lay next to the sleeping Haley. She wrapped her arm over me in her sleep and I chuckled. They came out and looked at me and her.

"Damn, that is about the cutest shit ever." Jayy said and walked over to us. He kissed our foreheads. "Just get to know her, spend time with her." He said and Dahvie nodded.

"Tayla, baby wake up baby, time to take on the afternoon." Dahvie whispered. I opened my eyes and he smiled.

"Ugh, five more minutes?" I mumbled and he shook his head.

"No baby, we have to hang before CC tonight." He said and I leaned up. Dahvie kissed me lightly and wiped away some stray lip gloss on my chin. It was already 4pm and we woke everyone up. We all got dressed and ready for CC. Ari and I wore some cute dresses. Mine was red and black leather and strapless, not to mention slut short. Ari's was green and blue with lace, also slut short. I realized that I hadn't looked at my phone AT ALL. I grabbed it from my jacket and it had 67 missed calls. 43 from my fosters and 24 from the Carsons. I also had 44 texts from them. I dialed their number and Mrs. Jones picked up on the first ring.

"Tayla Silver Prince Did we or did we not tell you to call us once you got to the hotel? You had us and the Carsons worried half to Death! We trusted you and this is irresponsible-" she half yelled and half cried. I stopped her.

"Mom, I'm so sorry! I left my phone at the hotel by complete accident and I'm so sorry! Please forgive me and Ari's phone had no signal all night at the concert!" I said and she went silent. I heard a crackle noise.

"Tayla, this is Tomas. We called the Green Light Club and they told us that you and Arriana never used those tickets. Don't feed us lies. We want to truth. Tell us what really happened as you are on your way back home. Your trip is officially over." He growled into the phone. I was crying by then and trying to think of something to let them let me and Ari stay.

"Dad, look… I was at the concert. I just didn't need tickets. I ran into one of the band members and he let us in backstage. I swear and we checked into the hotel. Check the credit card. But I promise we didn't intentionally miss your calls. We swear we will call and text perfectly on time from now on. Please, don't take my trip away. Please dad, please mom!" I cried and Dahvie wrapped his arms around me.

"Well I suppose. And what is this? Did you call us mom and dad? That is a first. Have you finally realized how much we care for you and how much we do for you? We do care Tayla; we care enough to change our lifestyle to take in an orphaned teen. Are you willing to refer to us as parental figures?" he asked. I flinched and realized how much I needed to please them right now.

"I think I am…Dad." I mumbled and I could almost hear them smile. Dahvie bit my neck.

"Who is that, baby?" he mumbled and I yanked away the phone from my ear, but they heard.

"Tayla Silver Prince, who is that? Are you actually with a man?" Mrs. Jones yelled. Right at that moment, Dahvie grabbed the phone.

"Mrs. Jones, This is Dahvie Vanity, singer for Blood on the Dance Floor. Tayla and Ari are just chilling with us. I'm sorry for the inconveniences." He said in a smooth voice. He said a few mhms and some yes ma'ams. He clicked the end button and I just smiled.

"You have quite a way with words Dahvie." I whispered and he smirked.

"Hell yes, babe. I know how to calm parentals." He said and we finished getting ready for CC. Ari and I just giggled and talked on the bus. At around 9:30 we arrived at CC and it was amazing.

Dahvie and I walked over to the bar and he ordered some Skyy and a shot of patron for us. Coming in hot by Hollywood Undead started playing and he got us some whiskey and jaeger bombs. We downed them and were drunk off our asses. We got on the dance floor and I saw Haley, Sally and Ari grinding.

"Let show them how to hoe" he smirked and I grinded against him. I could feel his breath on my neck and as our adrenaline pumped, his hands roamed over me. I loved the way his touch left me electrified and I craved him more and more. Haley got in front of me and grinded into me and I saw Ari and Jayy yelling at each other. In the heat of the dancing, Ari stormed out of the club. I tried to chase her but Dahvie hands locked on my waist and pulled me more against him and I was preoccupied with his touch. We got a little tired and walked over to the one of the many couches at the club.

"Having a good time baby?" he asked and I nodded and smiled. The shots in the bus before leaving combined with all the drinks I had here hit me and I found myself putting my hands on his back and pulling myself closer to him.

"I love this. It is epic." I whispered in his ear in a sexy voice.

"Oh, so you want to play that game, well I can play" he mumbled in my ear. He pressed his delicious lips against mine and I invited the kiss. This kiss was more than in the parking lot earlier. It was full of lust and I could hear his heart rate rising. He pulled me into his lap and I wrapped my legs around him. He carried me into the back VIP room and the adrenaline flooded my mind. I was to slow to realize him removing the dress and me confiscating his clothes. Everything was a delicious blur. At one point I zoned in enough to realize him on top of me on the floor of the small, dark room. I just inhaled the scents and his tongue was against my neck and I fell into sweet senseless oblivion. When I gained controlled consciousness, I was lying under a blanket with Dahvie. We were both undressed and alone on the VIP lounge. I couldn't believe myself. But a smile rested on his sleeping face and I found myself comforted by his presence against me and his arms cradling me. Haley pulled me next to her. H


End file.
